Westown, meet Robin Holly
by Gyarii
Summary: Series of the new farmer impacting the Westown residents' lives. Chapter 1: Spring is Lisette's favourite season. Everywhere she goes, the wind carries the fragrance of flowers to her. However, there is a new scent that does not belong to the flowers and she hopes to befriend her.


The farmer's visits to Thousand Bouquets are ephemeral, like fluttering petals falling to the ground. The florist tries to catch them before they fall, however she views her shyness as a stigma which holds her back.

Lisette sighs, seeking comfort in her fairy tale novels. The books reinforce the power of love and friendship, casting wonderful dreams at night. When the dreams end, she springs out of her bed and showers her blue bellflowers with gratitude. Sunlight pours in, brightening up the quaint store with its warmth. The dew glistens and reflects her small smile. She pokes the flowers and the dew slides down the stalk. With yellow dust of pollen stuck on her fingertips, she wishes to the invisible fairies on making friends easily. Humming to herself, she picks up her broom and begin sweeping her worries away.

She unlocks the gate, welcoming her customers with polite smiles. Flowers are her main selling point but when conversations are outside of her expertise, she withers. Thus, Lisette understands Robin's transient and professional dealings.

Robin's arms are perpetually overrun with deliveries and part-time requests. Her fresh face is framed by her oversized straw hat and lustrous, ginger braids that reaches her waist. Her rough, orange overall contrasts against the dainty blue bellflowers. Even if the florist is not at the counter, the aroma of her pungent green apple perfume lingers. The farmer of the Holy farm is a hard person to miss.

Their eyes never seem to meet. The farmer's eyes are glued to the deliveries, otherwise hidden underneath her hat. Her eyes bears the same green shade and pickiness as a cactus, causing Lisette to flinch away when they fall on her. Her piercing gaze is just too intrusive.

And she thinks, underneath that hat lies her frowns which plants a seed of worry, buried in her chest.

* * *

It is a rare occasion for the florist to be in Lulukoko, for she seeks the perfect birthday gift. She patrons around the stalls with a peach seedling in her hands, the flower accessories on her hair bounces in every step she takes. Lisette has always been grateful for the farmer's diligence in completing her requests. Compared to getting a bag of flower seeds, she is confident the farmer will appreciate a tree seedling more.

She stops by the flower beds, adoring their vibrant pop of colours and ability to withstand the humid weather. She ponders whether she should get the gift wrapped up by the store or by herself. She has never wrapped a seedling before, a myriad of creative ideas comes to mind, tiding her with giddiness.

At the corner of her eye, she spots the farmer mingling at Carosello. Robin's eyes are not concealed by her summer hat, for it is sloppily tied around her neck. The warm breeze carries her giggles and chit chat over.

"Robin, you are always buying and sending many fishing rods to Ludus for repairs..." The absentminded restaurant owner pokes her bag of fishing poles and the farmer hugs her stomach, unable to control her laughter.

"Shhh, Illuka," Robin manages to choke out those words in between her laughter, being louder despite her intentions, "are you trying to let the whole world know? I can not help it that they can not keep up with my strength. Furthermore, Ludus benefits from having a regular customers other than the two of you, right?"

The florist heaves a sigh and tastes the salty sea in the air. How she yearns for a conversation with girls around her age with ease... Moreover, they are calling each other by their first names! Lisette twirls her fingers around her hair, hugging the seedling with her other free hand. She nods to herself, leaving behind footprints in the sand to Thousand Bouquets.

* * *

The door bell chimes, Lisette perks up and stands straighter than usual. She puts her scissors and ornaments aside in a swift movement. As expected, Robin's hat is back on her head. Lisette strokes her pendant, hoping the gift would fill her day with more happiness.

"Howdy, Miss Florist." The ginger greets, "I am here to collect a parcel that you requested."

"Farmer Holly...H-hello." She hesitates, fiddling with the plant's leaf. Her face is heating up, the tips of her lips are twitching at the thought of them calling each other by first names. If this goes well, of course.

"Is that the parcel? Your arrangement is amazing as always. Who is it for?" Robin admires the cute ribbons and the tiny origamis Lisette had folded in a haste. She would not have guessed it is her first time wrapping up a tree seedling.

Lisette lifts it up, inhaling the strong scent of wrapping paper. Her cheeks colour and she pushes the gift gently towards her. "Robin, happy birthday!"

"A-ah thank you...It is a ...Peach tree?" Robin freezes, blinking rapidly at the peach seedling.

"I hope you like them, they are one of my favourite fruits and I think you will benefit more with a tree than my flowers." Lisette holds her cheeks, trying to conceal her blushing. Her heart feels like its going to jump out of her chest.

"Are you using me to grow them for you?" At the drop of a hat, her tone turns harsh. She curls her hands into a fist and shoves the potted plant to the florist chest.

"E-eh?" Lisette drops her hands from her face and hugs the pot. Her jaw drops and she feels a shiver down her spine from Robin's cold shoulder. Her chest is no longer pounding from excitement but fear now. "R-Robin?"

"Do not call me that." The farmer storms out, cancelling and failing her first request.

* * *

Robin has not come back to Thousand Bouquets since then.

Lisette's heart sways like the empty branches in the rain storm. Her attention drifts to the heavy rain knocking on her windows. Her heavy eyelids are closing as she tries to follow the brown, autumn leaves carried by the gust. The clouds shroud the moon, concealing the moonlight.

A crushed piece of paper falls off the overflowing rubbish bin and she jolts from its sudden noise. The blonde has been trying to write an apology letter for weeks but ends up crushing them before it reaches the Postio. She has thought of flowers along with the letter but...

A sigh escape her parched lips as the florist leans against her pillow. She closes her novel in her lap, stroking its slightly wrinkled cover.

Has she become a thorn in her sides?

The conversation keeps replaying in her mind. She did not mean to make Robin upset nor had such manipulative intentions... Why did she had to say the word 'benefit' in the first place? With another sigh, Lisette slides down her pillow and places her book on the nightstand. She runs her hands over her blue bellflower pattern blanket, wishing for the storm to be over.

* * *

Her turquoise eyes could not believe what she is seeing.

Robin Holly, standing in front of her. She rubs her eyes, maybe she is still dreaming.

"Miss Florist." The farmer strides over and requests, "I will like to order a bouquet."

For the first time ever, she is not wearing her hat. Not on her head nor hanging on her neck. The breeze ruffles her unbraided ginger hair and zebra striped skirt. Her hands folds over her red blouse, waiting for the blonde's response.

"A-ah of course Farmer Holly!" Lisette clasps her hand together and studies her face. Her eyebrows are veiled by her bangs. "W-what kind of bouquet would you like today?"

"I was hoping you can help me on that."

"O-of course!" The florist gulp. She must not mess up this opportunity to patch up. "What do you wish to convey?"

"Right... The language of flowers..."

"Yes!" Lisette steps out of her counter, confidence swelling her up on the topic of flowers,"flowers conveys meanings. For example red roses universally signifies 'I love you' romantically to the recipient."

"Universally."

"Ah yes, depending on the culture it might convey different meanings for uncommon flowers."

Robin goes silent, her green eyes glued to the floor. "Then can you analyze on the flowers I selected? To ensure we are on the same page, that way the likelihood of the recipient misunderstanding is reduced."

Lisette nods eagerly,"of course I'm happy to help!"

The farmer wastes no time in unloading her backpack. White tulips, blue hyacinths and yellow chrysanthemum are placed on the table. After closing her backpack, she turns to her, "What do you think?"

"It is an amazing combination, Farmer Holly, especially when you got them by yourself." Lisette strokes the blue hyacinths petals,"Bundled together they mostly convey the sender is seeking forgiveness. These blue hyacinths in particular may suggest the sender wants to tell the truth."

Her green guarded eyes soften as she requests,"Then please make a bouquet from them."

"A-ah right away!" Lisette begins clipping the flowers, her hands tremble from Robin's intensive gaze "erm Farmer Holly... Sorry it will take a while so you can come back in about ten minutes time."

"Can I request to watch too? Treat me as if I am not here, unless I am being a bother to you."

"Oh no no, you can stay! J-just that I feel embarrassed." She mumbles to herself. Seeing that the farmer is not budging from her spot, Lisette continues clipping the flowers. Her focus is unwavering. She measures every stalk and cuts every stem and string with precision and tenderness. She weaves the ribbons like a work of art, tying up the loose ends. Then, she is done.

"Hope you like it, farmer Robin!" She shyly place the bouquet into her hands.

A small smile graces Robin's lips, "I do. It felt like less than 5 minutes have passed."

The blonde heaves a sigh of relief upon the positive feedback. As she keeps the money in the cashier, she queries, "Would you like to write a card as well? It's on the house."

"No that would not be necessary. I will say it directly."

"Oh I see... I hope the feeling will be conveyed to recipient well."

"There is only one way to find out. Thank you Miss Florist." Robin takes the flowers and heads to the exit. At least that was what Lisette thought.

All of the sudden, the ginger turns around and confusion colours blonde's face. Robin wastes no time to apologise," Lisette, please accept these flowers and hear the words I am not able to speak yet."

* * *

The farmer comes in, being a splash of colour from all the snow outside. She shakes off the snow on her brown coat and boots, her nose red from the coldness.

"Glad you can make it, Farmer Holly." Lisette waves with a nervous smile. The farmer nods, lifting up the small paper bag she is holding, "I got something for you."

Lisette takes it from her gloved hands. She catches a whiff of something sweet. She hugs it close, warmth bubbling up her chest. The blonde's smile widen at the kind gesture,"O-oh thank you, you should not have..." The breeze picks up, ruffling their hairs and interrupt her train of thought. "Oh dear, let's go upstairs, it is warmer there."

They ascended the stairs, their light footsteps echo throughout the house. Once upstairs, Robin takes out her shoes and hangs her coat, appearing smaller than she usually look. Her eyes wander around her room, her voice is tamed, "You can open up the bag."

Lisette gulps and opens it up, unable to conceal her excitement. The sweet scent of peach tarts invades her nostrils, its puff of steam warming her face. "P-Peach tarts!"

"You mentioned you liked peaches so I..." Robin breaks the eye contact, looking anywhere else but her face. Her voice grows softer, "bake some for you. Hope it is up to your liking."

Lisette's smile blossoms. "Thank you Robin!" She lifts one of the tart up and realisation dawns on her, "A-ah sorry I got carried away Farmer Holly."

The ginger shakes her head, her back is facing Lisette as she observes the bookshelves. Her fingers runs across the novels' spines, stopping at Pinocchio's. "I used to work with a supplier for almost 1.5 years."

"Eh?" The host tilts her head, not catching on.

"That supplier has the same name..." Robin expels a sigh, her white puff of breath clouds the book and disappears. She turns her," As you. She used to abuse me verbally for my inexperience and mistakes, using me for her own ends. I hated her so much and I was glad to be freed from her grasp when I came here."

Lisette's eyes begins to water as she connects the dots. "Robin... I understand you do not have to continue."

She shakes her head once more," You deserve to know. Just like flowers, people have different opinions and meanings to them. When I found out you had the same name as her, I immaturely took out my anger on you. I am sorry, it was not fair of me to do that. I have been trying to separate you with the image of her and I know you are nothing like her. It is not your fault but mine. I am truly sorry."

Robin bows her head low. A wave of bittersweet relief washes over Lisette, to know that Robin does not hate her. She puts the tarts on the counter and walks over, doing her utmost best to hold back her tears ,"Robin, I know we did not have a good start but we can always change how things go from here..." She clasps her hand around hers, voice cracking, "I forgive you and thank you for telling me, friend."

"Thank you, Lisette."

Underneath those smiles, a seed of friendship germinates.


End file.
